Blog użytkownika:Sekenuva/Eat my Fantasy!
Może niektórzy pamiętają, jak na EB wstawiłem fragment swojej domniemanej książki (tak, nadal ją piszę). Teraz wrzucam na FB jej poprawioną wersję, choć możecie się nie doszukać wielu zmian. Enjoy it! Prolog: Azanowie, Kasakinowie i inni Akcja książki którą czytasz rozgrywa się w magicznym świecie: Iskrajamie, gdzie żyje wiele humanoidalnych ras, a pięć głównych z nich to: elfy, ludzie, kasakinowie, krasnoludy i azanowie. Każda z nich charakteryzuje się kilkoma cechami charakteru i fizycznymi. Elfy: szybcy, silni, bardzo religijni, piękni i wiecznie młodzi. Dostosowują się do własnych zasad, lecz wobec rodziny i przyjaciół bardzo oddani. Starają się nie być niczyimi wrogami, lecz kiedy ktoś zasłuży na ich gniew potrafią być bardzo nieprzewidywalni. Żyją tak długo, póki ktoś nie zakończy ich żywotu. Krasnoludy: pracowite i uparte. Bardzo nie lubią, gdy ktoś ich stresuje i pogania, dlatego w razie nieporozumienia tak długo krzyczą i groźnie patrzą, aż wszyscy zrozumieją, że ten zrobi to jak mu się żywnie podoba. Niscy, pulchni, rozmiłowaniu w piciu i śmianiu się. Tolerancyjni, jednak postawieni w wyborze zjedzenia pająka lub opuszczenia swoich gór i zamieszkania wśród innej rasy woleliby raczej to pierwsze. Kasakinowie: Spokojne i wysokie Istoty z Podziemi. Często jednomyślni wśród swoich ziomków, woleliby żyć jako niewolnicy niźli walczyć w wojnie. Ich ciało kształtem jest takie jak ludzkie, lecz na ich powłoce widać sam kamień, a mimo że wygląd temu przeczy wewnątrz mają również nerwy i organy. Zwykle nawet wobec swoich wrogów starają się być dla nich sprawiedliwi i darzyć ich szacunkiem, gdyż wiedzą, że jeżeli mają się starać o ich ból, nie są wcale od nich lepsi. Są przepełnieni miłością wśród prawie każdego, kto nie jest niemiły, wredny, lub ich nie obraża między wierszami. Mimo ich dobrych cech, można by rzec, że są naturalnymi wrogami azanów. Tak jak elfowie są wiecznie żyjącą rasą, zaś choć z początku wydaje się to niemożliwe, da się ich zabić. Azanowie: Również należą do Istot z Podziemi, ale różnią się od kasakinów prawie pod każdym względem: są rozmiłowani w rządzeniu innymi, lubią sprawiać ból swoim przeciwnikom i zawsze pokazują, że to oni są lepsi. Kasakinów nienawidzą tak bardzo, że kiedy ktoś w ich towarzystwie wypowie tę nazwę ci uznają to za obrazę wobec nich. Lecz są bardzo inteligentni i wierni rodzinie. Ich ciało jest pokryte metalem i tak samo jak ich naturalni wrogowie mają wnętrzości, oraz są nieśmiertelni, choć nie niezwyciężeni. Ludzie: Stworzenia dość dziwne i prymitywne w oczach pozostałych ras, ponieważ po prostu każdego człowieka łatwo rozdrażnić, a wówczas ci lubią przeklinać i rzucać obelgami tak, że mogą wyglądać groźnie, choć są słabsi od innych ras. Nie można jednak ukryć, że są dość ignoranccy pod wieloma względami. Zdarza się, że niektórzy z nich nawet nie wiedzą o istnieniu pozostałych gatunków. Bohaterami tej książki są dwaj elfowie. Elfowie mający niewiele ze sobą wspólnego i nigdy się nie znający, jeden został zrodzony przez nimfę w parze z pół-bogiem, choć wcale o tym nie wiedział, lecz jego rodzice zostali zamordowani, a on sam został pozbawiony domu zaraz po swoich narodzinach. Elf, który został osierocony przez azańskiego króla, z którym los wkrótce karze mu walczyć. Zaś drugi był bardzo młody i wiódł spokojne życie, jednak w tej opowieści pojawi się nieco później, mimo że jego pojawienie będzie chyba najważniejszym wątkiem w tej historii. Rozdział 1 – Podbój Władca azanów, król Arigan patrzył na ziemie właśnie zdobywane przez jego żołnierzy. Tak, nareszcie podbił królestwo elfów. To te stworzenia nazwały go Ariganem – Magią Nienawiści. Sam nie znał swojego prawdziwego imienia, jakie nadali mu jego zmarli rodzice, lecz spodobał mu się ów przydomek, gdyż wzbudzał w sercach zwykłych istot przerażenie. Jeszcze nie zdecydował co zrobi z ich królową. Nieeee, nie może jej zabić, byłoby to zbyt ryzykowne posunięcie, poza tym uznawał, że dla każdego, kto go tak złości przez kilka wieków, śmierć jest dla nich pożądanym wyjściem, w porównaniu z tym, co planuje zrobić z tą elfką. Zrobi z niej swoją niewolnicę, nękaną jak długo tylko będzie panować tą ziemią. A co najlepsze, elfy są nieśmiertelne, czyli może się cieszyć tą kobietą całe wieki. Jednak nawet jako tyran musi uważać, by jego poddani nie widzieli patrząc na niego samo zło. Elfy mają swoje kaprysy i wady, ale mimo że nawet gdyby wybuchł bunt mógłby go uciszyć, osłabiłoby to jego królestwo. Gdy jakakolwiek istota jest kierowana nienawiścią, nie liczy się z konsekwencjami. Niepotrzebne byłoby tyranizowanie każdej podporządkowanej istoty. Zresztą w całej tej wojnie od początku chodziło tu tylko o pokazanie kto jest prawdziwą, uosobioną siłą i po czyjej stronie leży racja. Królowa dobrze to zapamięta. Jest za to jedna istota narodzona wśród elfów, którą należy zgładzić. Osoba o imieniu Rikgin. Arigan nie miał z nim żadnych porachunków, ale bał się go, choć azańskie przerażenie przez innych było częściej nazywane niepewnością. Bowiem pochodzenie Rikgina budziło niepewność: syn nimfy i pół-boga, mimo to narodzony jako elf? Za tym na pewno kryje się jakiś haczyk. Sami jego rodzice byli jego wrogami. Bez wątpienia rozumie kto to Arigan i że to on zamordował jego ojca i matkę. Oczywiście ojcowie jego rodziców nawet azańskiemu tyranowi nie byli znani, lecz to budziło w nim jeszcze większe obawy. Nawet pomijając te fakty owy elf miał w sobie niejedną zagadkę: został wychowany przez myszołowa, jego instynkt mówił mu co ma robić, a taki król jak Arigan, który ma na wyciągnięcie ręki całą armię nie może go złapać. Gdy gdzieś zostało wypowiedziane jego imię, w każdym budziło to niechęć do Arigana. Lecz azan miał nad nim jedną przewagę: król azanów wiedział o owym elfie więcej, niż on sam, czemu nie ma się co dziwić, skoro ani trochę nie pamiętał swoich rodziców. Wtem otworzyły się drzwi do jego komnaty i wszedł zwiadowca, który skłonił się w pas. -Panie, królestwo elfów zdobyte. - to mówiąc zwiadowca wyszedł pospiesznie, jakby się obawiał, że przeszkodził w czymś swemu władcy, a tym bardziej tego, jak mógłby zareagować, gdyby naprawdę tak było. Arigan miał już podporządkowane dwie rasy. Ludzie i krasnoludy to rasy, którymi mógłby zawładnąć nawet idąc tam w pojedynkę: krasnoludy były powolne i zazwyczaj upite, a ludzie po prostu głupi, a w żadnym razie nie chciałby przejmować się gospodarką krajów istot, które nawet niegodne były podboju. Kasakinowie... Nawet gdyby komukolwiek udało się wyrazić jak bardzo król azanów ich nienawidzi, na pewno już by mu się nie udało zgadnąć, jakie cierpienie ma w planach im zadać. Lecz na to jeszcze za wcześnie, dopiero co zawładnął następną rasą, a ma przecież jeszcze wieki przed sobą, jeżeli nie tysiąclecia, a może nawet i dłużej. Postanowił wyjść we własnej osobie i obejrzeć swój nowy pałac. Oczywiście królowa elfów się nie podda i będzie walczyć do ostatniej kropli krwi. Nie zna jednak jeszcze jego umiejętności bitewnych, przekona ją choćby siłą żeby się poddała. Opuścił zamek, widząc z satysfakcją poległych elfickich wojowników. Na szczęście jego podwładni wykonali dokładnie rozkazy, nie zniszczyli budynków, jedynie koszary i wieże łucznicze. Kilku z jego żołnierzy wypadło przez okno pałacu królowej Kinai, po czym wbiegli następni, których czekał podobny los. Tak, ta władcza elfka była wspaniałą wojowniczką. Nie ignorował tego. Jednak ona jeszcze nie wiedziała jak wyszkolono jego, Pogromcę Azanów, Ojca Rodu. Wkroczył do jej gigantycznej twierdzy. Większość jej służących było albo skrępowanych albo martwych. Tak, żołnierze wykonali rozkazy co do joty. Wszedł na najwyższe piętro. Zamek był wspaniale udekorowany. Przy oknach zwisały sznury z brylantami, na posadzce ciągnął się fioletowy dywan, a na suficie błyszczały diamenty. Najpiękniejszy w twierdzy był surowiec z jakiego pałac był zrobiony – nieskazitelny biały marmur. Arigna wreszcie stanął przed drzwiami sali tronowej. Wziął ze sobą swoją broń – metalowy kij z półksiężycami na obu końcach. To broń każdego azana, nazywana taongiem. Strzelała metalowymi kulami, z których ze wszystkich stron wychodziły grube kolce. Kasakinowie mieli podobne, jednak kamienne. Zdobywca pchnął drzwi. Aż go zamurowało – cała sala była jednym diamentem! Aż trudno było dostrzec meble i ściany wielkiego pokoju. Blask był naprawdę mocny, lecz na szczęście rzucił na siebie wcześniej kilka zaklęć ochronnych. Był w stanie zobaczyć królową, stojącą wokół trupów jego żołnierzy z dwoma najwyraźniej zatrutymi mieczami (skoro zabijała nimi azanów), spoglądającą z malującą się na jej twarzy nienawiścią w jego stronę. Była naprawdę piękna. Jej długie czarne włosy były splecione w warkocz, a spod czarnych brwi spoglądały na niego zielone przenikliwe oczy. -Arigan! - splunęła mu pod nogi nienawidząc tego imienia – Wynoś się z mojego domu! Precz z naszej ziemi! Precz, albo przysięgam, pozabijam wszystkich azanów, i położę kres całej twojej rasie! Azan przetarł twarz od śliny Kinai, śmiejąc się złowieszczo. -Na pewno nie przybywałem tu i nie przelewałem tyle elfiej krwi, żeby teraz się wycofać. Świat elfów potrzebuje jednego przywódcy, który dba o... hmm, nazwijmy to „dyscypliną”. - tu Arigan uśmiechnął się lekko – Kogoś takiego jak ja. -TY NIE MASZ PRAWA DO WŁADZY! NIE MASZ PRAWA WŁADAĆ ANI JEDNĄ ISTOTĄ! JAK ŚMIESZ SKALAĆ ZIEMIĘ SWOIM DOTYKIEM! - Kinaia rzuciła się na niego, na co azan natychmiast zareagował odparowując jej cios. Poruszała się z zadziwiającą gracją i szybkością, zadając dwoma ostrzami śmiertelne ciosy. Arigan nie przyszedł tu walczyć, tylko pokazać, że to koniec panowania królowej Kinai. Chwycił ją za gardło i przycisnął ją do ziemi, a miecze wyleciały z jej rąk, po czym upadły na ziemię. Władczy azan patrząc na szamoczącą się elficę szepnął: „Cień lęku”. Zaklęcie ogłuszające zadziałało natychmiast. Dał się lekko ponieść emocjom, a wiedział, że jako wielki król, musi na to uważać. Zawołał kilku żołnierzy, by zanieśli Kinaię do jego pałacu. Rozejrzał się po sali. Teraz to wszystko było jego. Rozdział 2 – Serce Mgieł Rikgin wdrapał się na półkę skalną. Ach, jaki podły żart spłatał mu los. Co noc musiał ukrywać się przed służbami policyjnymi, które były jednymi z tych, którzy ze strachu poddali się azanom. Byli też tacy, którzy poddali się tylko ze względu na swoje rodziny. Inni, tacy jak on, ukrywali się, gdyż byli wrogami publicznymi. Dla elfów wszystko stracone. Już byli tylko niewolnikami, choć niektórzy elfowie byli przekonani, że to po prostu za pomocą Rady azanowie doszli do władzy. To po prostu śmieszne, jakie żałosne mogą być niektóre istoty. Lecz obecnie to nieważne, kiedy się walczy o przetrwanie, nie można myśleć o innych. Po krótkim odpoczynku Rikgin wdrapał się wyżej. Dobrze, że znał się na magii dość, by przetrwać. Może nie był wielkim magiem czy czarnoksiężnikiem, ale wiedział jak się uchronić przed zimnem. Zobaczył jaskinię, idealną dla takich zbłąkanych wygnańców jak on. Będzie mogła służyć mu za dom, dopóki „psy Arigana” (uwielbiał tak nazywać jego żołnierzy i policję) znów nie odkryją jego obecności. Ciężko było mieszkać w tych górach bez żadnego wsparcia, ale wiedział, że jeszcze ciężej byłoby zostać niewolnikiem króla. Już miał się w niej położyć, gdy zobaczył jakąś świecącą kulę z czerwoną poświatą wokoło. Podszedł do niej ostrożnie. Najwyraźniej była magiczna. Z wielką ostrożnością spróbował dotknąć kuli, ale tylko zbliżył rękę do niej, ta zmieniła się w smoka. Smoki jak każdy wiedział to istoty duchowe, które przybierały zawsze postać łuskowatych stworzeń o szparkach zamiast źrenic, czterech łapach i dwóch skrzydłach, czasami zaistniały też smoki cielesne, tworzone przez magów lub przyzywane z innych wymiarów, lecz ten zdaje się ani nie miał ciała, ani nie był duchem. Był czymś jak para wodna. Zanim Rikgin zareagował, smok przemówił szeptem: -Witaj, o Wielkoduszny. Spodziewałem się, że odnajdzie mnie ktoś taki jak ty. Jak widzisz, trudno mnie nazwać duchem, z powodu długiego przebywania w tej grocie. Skoro mnie tu znalazłeś, oznacza to, że mnie nie szukałeś, czyli mogę ci powierzyć pewną misję, o ile chcesz mnie wysłuchać. - Rikgin, oszołomiony nagłym obrotem spraw, kiwnął głową – Zgoda, więc słuchaj – kontynuował smok – To twoje pierwsze zadanie. Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale odkąd azanowie podbili królestwo elfów ich magiczna potęga wzrosła, a także ma swoje źródło. Zapewne słyszałeś o Świątyni Światła, kaplicy będącej największym skarbcem Arigana. Mimo że użyłem nazwy „skarbiec”, ukrywa tam rzeczy o wiele cenniejsze niż jakakolwiek moneta, diament bądź klejnot. Wie o tym. Jedną z nich jest magiczna energia skupiona w gigantycznym dziku, mającego pewien stopień świadomości. Lecz ta energia jest światłem, które wbrew pozorom można rozproszyć. Jeżeli tam dotrzesz, na pewno będziesz wiedział co robić. -Tylko nie posiadam żadnej broni... -Twoja siła leży w umyśle. Gdy będziesz mnie tylko potrzebował, pomyśl „Daisa”, a zjawię się na pewno. Musisz trzymać przy sobie jednak mój dom, czyli kulę, która się we mnie zamieniła. Nazywają ją Sercem Mgieł. Zapamiętaj moją radę: Nie rób niczego pochopnie, lecz gdy zrobisz choć krok w kierunku wykonania tej misji, los sam pokieruje tobą i doprowadzi cię do celu. - Smok zamienił się z powrotem w kulę, która jak już elf wiedział, nazywała się Sercem Mgieł. Rikgin stał jeszcze przez chwilę w miejscu, nie całkiem świadom tego, co usłyszał i zobaczył. Po krótszej chwili sięgnął po Serce, które schował w kieszeni przy swojej piersi. Gdy już przeanalizował to, co się właśnie stało zaczął obmyślać nad tym, co powiedział mu smok. Czy on temu podoła? Słyszał o Świątyni Światła, ale była strzeżona dwustoma strażnikami, najlepiej wyszkolonymi azanami, jacy służyli kiedykolwiek Ariganowi. Nawet jeżeli jakimś cudem dostanie się do środka, to jak rozdzieli światło, które jeszcze tworzy guźca? Lepiej będzie, jeżeli się z tym prześpi. Położył ręce na kamiennym podłożu, a o nie oparł głowę. Szybko zasnął. *** Gdy wstał rano rzeczywiście łatwiej wpadały mu do głowy pomysły. Zaczął też się zastanawiać nad tym, co mu powiedział smok Daisa. „Moja siła leży w umyśle” zastanawiał się Rikgin. „Nie jestem pewien co to znaczy. Wątpię by chodziło tylko o inteligencję. Może o moją magiczną siłę?”. Usłyszał lekki szelest liści pod górą. Padł na podłogę i lekko wychylił jedno oko, by zobaczyć kim jest nieproszony gość. Zobaczył kilkaset azanów na dole, i samego ich króla Arigana. Poczuł ukłucie nienawiści. Dobrze wiedział, że to właśnie Arigan osobiście zabił jego całą rodzinę. Rikgin mocno się skupił, aby opanować swoje emocje, ponieważ przez to mogli go wyczuć. Wysilając całą swoją siłę woli opanował się i usłyszał na dole głosy azanów: - Szukać dalej, na pewno ukrywa się gdzieś tutaj. -Wybacz mi władco, ale prawdopodobieństwo jest bardzo małe. Jest wiele gór, w których mógłby się ukryć, a każda z nich ma tysiące jaskiń... -Więc przeszukajcie je wszystkie! Jest gdzieś tu, na pewno! - żołnierze woleli już się nie stawiać, tylko od razu się rozdzielili, aby przeszukać górę. Rikgin przycisnął plecy do ściany. Szukają go. Wykryli jego obecność. Mimo że już bardzo długo udało mu się przed nimi ukrywać, teraz to chyba niemożliwe. Chyba jednak lepiej zrobi, jeżeli spróbuje uciec, zawsze lepsze to, niż czekanie na śmierć. Elf musiał użyć zaklęcia ukrycia, dzięki czemu umożliwione było oszukanie każdego, kto na niego patrzy, że go tam nie ma, po czym chwycił krawędź półki skalnej i spuścił się na dół, modląc się do każdej siły wyższej, aby udało mu się uratować życie. Stalagmity wyrastające z góry ułatwiały mu to. Cudem udało mu się zejść. Cichcem pobiegł w stronę lasu. Nagle usłyszał krzyk jednego z azanów: -TAM!!! Rikgin szybko obejrzał się za siebie, a zobaczył żołnierzy azańskich, szybko opuszczających górę, na której przespał dzisiejszą noc, po czym puścił się biegiem. „Ach, że też tak łatwo dałem im siebie zauważyć i to wtedy, kiedy udało mi się zejść, co za głupiec ze mnie.” myślał Rikgin, biegnąc ile sił w nogach. Wbiegł do lasu i skręcił szybko w prawo, mając nadzieję, że zgubi azanów. Nagle zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Przed nim wyrastała gigantyczna ściana skalna. Złapali go w ślepy zaułek. Elf w akcie desperacji przywołał w myśli smoka: „Daisa” powtarzał w duchu jakby jakąś mantrę. Azanowie już byli w polu widzenia i biegli ku niemu z nienormalną szybkością dla każdego, kto nie jest azanem. Smok Daisa znów się pokazał. Miał złowrogą minę, a patrzył prosto na zbliżających się żołnierzy. Wtem zionął niezwykle siwą mgłą, która owinęła się wokół wrogów, a kiedy mgła ta opadła, Rikgin ujrzał truchła azanów. Daisa zwrócił gniewną twarz w jego stronę. -Twoje myśli i emocje cię zdradzają, Wielkoduszny. - wyszeptał - powinieneś bardziej na nie uważać. Rikginowi uśmiechało się głównie to, że przynajmniej jeszcze żyje. Skłonił się smokowi w pas i powiedział: -Wiem o tym, o Daleko Wiedzący. Lecz ukrywanie emocji nie jest wcale takie proste dla cielesnych istot. Uważam jednak, że nie jestem jeszcze gotów na zadanie, które przede mną postawiłeś. Twoje niezwykłe umiejętności pozwolą ci znaleźć kogoś godniejszego niż ja. -Nie, nie jesteś gotów. Jednak powierzam ci to zadanie, albowiem przeznaczenie cię wybrało. Lecz tak długo rozmyślałeś nad moim pojawieniem i celem swojej misji, że zapomniałeś o mojej radzie: Nie rób niczego bez zastanowienia. A zabijanie to nie jest niezwykła umiejętność. Miecz nie czyni wszechwiedzącego ani potężnego. Czyż nie mówiłem tobie o twojej sile? Twą potęgą jest umysł! - Po tych słowach smok zniknął. Elf chwycił najbliższy kamień i rzucił go z wściekłością jak najdalej. Dlaczego to wszystko się tak musiało potoczyć?! Żył samotnie przez lata, i ukrywał się przed całą Gwardią Mroku niczym azańska zwierzyna, i to właśnie jemu przypadł obowiązek obalenia korupcji i chaosu rządu! Nienawidził siebie i świata na którym się urodził, nie był uczony ani wszechwiedzący, a polegał głównie na innych. To było żałosne, wzywać smoka Daisę, żałosne i tchórzliwe. Chociaż... Po namyśle uśmiechnął się w głębi duszy. Przyjmie zadanie jakie przed nim postawiono. Nadszedł czas pierwszej i największej, a może nawet ostatniej wojny jaką będzie mu dane stoczyć. Wkrótce przyjdzie czas śmierci, grozy i zapewne krwi. Nie ma już nic do stracenia. Rozdział 3 – Potomkini dawnego władcy Kinaia upadła na podłogę. Prawie całkiem podlegała w tej chwili swojemu „właścicielowi”. Jego magia nie była tylko kolorowymi światełkami, które niczemu nie służyły. Miał w sobie moc rzucania klątw, co jest najgorszym wykorzystaniem magii – nikomu nie służyły, szkodziły tylko innym. Zaś dawną królową elfów przeklął Klątwą Niewoli, zamienił ją w postać, która nie potrafiła się poruszać, jakkolwiek działać, a nawet musiała myśleć tylko o tym, co powiedział azański tyran. Arigna pochylił się nad elficą. -Na pewno nie będziesz się już stawiać, mam rację? - chwycił Kinaię za włosy i podciągnął na wysokość swojej głowy. - Odpowiadaj! - miotnął nią na ziemię – Ach tak, rzeczywiście, przecież odebrałem ci kontrolę nad twoimi nerwami. - zaczął spacerować wokół jej bezwładnego ciała. - Byłaś tak bardzo wyniosła odkąd pamiętam. Lubiłaś się wywyższać nad innych. A teraz odpowiedz sobie na to pytnanie... - schylił się nad jej głową – Nadal twój dawny lud cię za to uwielbia? Zabawne, jak taka żałosna, postawiona na swoim, wiecznie przekonana o swoich racjach kobieta jak ty mogła zostać królową elfów. Czy nadal czujesz się taka dumna? Teraz kiedy cię tak poniżyłem? - Chwycił ją pod szyję i pod kolana po czym zaniósł do najciemniejszego i najchłodniejszego pokoju w swoim pałacu. Nie miał żadnych okien, czy dywanów. Wrzucił elficę do środka. Zatrzasnął drzwi, a echo poniosło dźwięk na całe piętro. Poszedł na salę obrad. Po raz kolejny w tym tygodniu odbywała się Rada. Nienawidził tego całego grona tępaków. Oczywiście wykluczone było, aby ich wszystkich pozabijał. Nie chciał wcale, by elfy się go bały. Lekka niepewność, to wystarczająco dobre uczucie dla poddanych – będą się pilnować, ale nie będą się wychylać z jakimikolwiek sprzeciwami. Otworzył z hukiem drzwi prowadzące do sali. Czternaście par oczu zwróciło wzrok ku niemu. Arigna usiadł na swoje miejsce i rzekł: -A więc, panowie, rozpocznijmy dyskusję na temat spraw państwa.- wszyscy usiedli. -Ostatnio dochodziły nas słuchy o pewnym zbuntowanym elfie, którego popularność rośnie. Całkowicie się sprzeciwia azańskiej władzy i, nie wiedzieć czemu, wciąż przed nimi ucieka.-odezwał się jeden z elfów, którego zwano Geharin. „Tyle to ja wiem i bez was” pomyślał Arigna. -Zagraża naszym rządom. Może dojść do buntu, lub pojedynczych strajków. Jego tożsamości jeszcze nie ustalono, ale on szczególnie może nam dopiec. Inni buntownicy ulegają atakom milicji azańskiej. Mój panie, koledzy – jesteśmy elfami! Pokażemy zawsze, że to my mamy rację! Służymy królowi Ariganowi! Nie możemy tolerować każdego buntownika! Zdławimy jego opór i ukarzemy jak uznamy za stosowne. „Jakie ich móżdżki są drobne” myślał Arigna. „Ich niewiedza jest wręcz śmieszna. Zupełnie nie znają prawdy o Rikginie. Ten idiota myśli, że wzbudzi w reszcie ducha walki tymi okrzykami i mówiąc o oczywistych faktach, o których wie każde dziecko, a oni nawet nie znają imienia tego elfa! Ja doskonale wiem, że Rikgina wychował myszołów i inne sprawy o nim. Nie będę tracić czasu na ich spekulacje.”. -Dziękuję Geharinie, ale ten barbarzyńca jest nieważny – skłamał azan przerywając radnemu – Teraz musimy zastanowić nad innymi sprawami. Budowa nowych koszar posuwa się o wiele za wolno. Myślałem, że wyrabiamy z robotnikami, a nawet jeśli nie, to znajdźcie mi nowych chętnych. - Arigan brzmiał ostrzej, niżby tego chciał. -Ale... -Nie obchodzi mnie czy znajdziecie ochotników. Jeżeli żadnych nie znajdziecie – wymuście kogoś. Nie ważne, czy to będą mężczyźni, kobiety albo dzieci. Koszary mają zostać ukończone w terminie. -Nie.- odezwał się któryś z radnych. Arigna spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Odezwał się Gitinga; nagle zdał się największym głupcem spośród wszystkich tu zebranych.-Nie będziemy wymuszać na żadnych istotach, by pracowali tylko dla twojej nieograniczonej chciwości. Wznoszę sprzeciw. Czy ktoś z was, koledzy, popiera moje zdanie?- nikt się nawet nie poruszył -Rozumiem, tchórze. Przestraszyliście się naszego planu i zapomnieliście kim jesteście tak naprawdę, a co gorsza kim powinniście być. Boicie się tego tyrana. Pewnie nikt z was nie wie nawet, co się stało z naszą prawdziwą królową. Wy zdrajcy, nawet nie kiwniecie palcami by zakończyć panowanie tego nikczemnika, prawda? Strach was obleciał, myśląc o śmierci z jego rąk. - król azanów przyglądał się elfowi, z lekkim uśmiechem szaleńca – Nie będę was już nigdy o nic prosił! - Mi się zdaje, że nikogo już więcej o nic nie poprosisz, pomyślał król azański. - A ty – Gitinga zwrócił twarz w stronę Arigny – zapłacisz za to co zrobiłeś z naszym krajem! Zapłacisz za uwięzienie naszej królowej! Tak długo to znosiłem, aż coś we mnie pękło. Odebrałeś jej wszystko, nawet jej własny umysł! Kiedyś ktoś cię pokona i odbierze władzę, którą w tej chwili dzierżysz! - Gitinga wstał i z wielką szybkością rzucił ku niemu trzy zatrute sztylety. Arigan wyciągnął rękę i prostym zaklęciem odbił sztylety, ale nie omieszkał pokazać jak potężny jest i stopił sztylety w jeden i zamienił go w węża. To odrobinę przestraszyło Gitingę. Arigan ze spokojem wyjął zza pleców swojego taonga, wybrał cel i posłał ku niemu dwa pociski. Oba trafiły w szyję elfa, odrąbując mu głowę. Martwe ciało bezwładnie opadło na posadzkę. Po ziemi pociekła krew. Lord azański odwrócił się do pozostałych elfów. -Nic tutaj nie widzieliście. Nie powiecie o tym nikomu. A teraz się rozejść. - zanim jednak przerażeni radni wyszli Arigan wpadł na nowy pomysł: -Przykro mi, że Gitinga musiał zginąć. Nie chcę, by was spotkał również taki los. Dlatego rozwiązuję Radę. Wracajcie do swoich domostw i żyjcie w dostatku. Elfowie z rady z chęcią opuścili pałac, ciesząc się również, że nie obowiązują ich już spotkania w domu tego, którego tak się bali. Arigan poczuł się wolny. Udało mu się osiągnąć dwa cele: pozbył się tych elfów, przez których tak się namęczył, oraz zatuszował zabójstwo, którego się dopuścił, bo wcześniej rzucił na nich czar, dzięki któremu elfowie z Rady mogli o nim mówić same najlepsze rzeczy. Pstryknął palcami. Siedmiu jego niewolników weszło do sali przez tylne drzwi. -Wynieść te śmierdzące zwłoki. - niewolnicy nie okazali żadnego obrzydzenia. Po prostu chwycili głowę i tułów martwego elfa, starli krew i wyszli, jakby nic się nie stało. Azański władca wyszedł z sali. Musiał się posilić mięsem dzika. Dużo mięsa. Głód mu potwornie dokuczał, jakby nie jadł nic od tygodnia. Nagle się zatrzymał. Spojrzał przez okno korytarza w stronę gór Taranagów. Coś tu nie pasowało. W tamtych górach na oko nie było nic... Ale jednak stamtąd coś słyszał. To nie była telepatia, ani nie słyszał tego uszami. Jakby jego wyczulone na magię koniczyny odbierały z Taranagów sygnał „Jestem tu.”. Arigan nie musiał się zastanawiać co... A raczej kto był źródłem sygnału. Znów udało mu się namierzyć Rikgina dzięki jego nieostrożności i nie kontrolowaniu emocji. Posiłek musiał poczekać. Arigan udał się w stronę bramy pałacowej. Opuścił twierdzę, po czym ruszył w stronę azańskich koszar. Na elfach nie polegał, bo mogli się przyłączyć do tego buntownika, poza tym koszary elfów przecież były jeszcze niedokończone. -Pięciu z was będzie mi towarzyszyć. Rikgin ukrył się w górach.- pięciu żołnierzy posłusznie ustawiło się przy wyjściu. Nie okazywali strachu, czy napięcia. Wykonywali jedynie rozkazy, nie obchodziło ich kto wygra a kto poniesie klęskę. -Za mną-wydał polecenie Arigan. Opuścili koszary. Przeszli między chatami, a niektórzy elfowie rzucali im spojrzenia pełne strachu, inni nienawiści, a pozostali nawet się nie oglądali. Dotarli pod góry Taranag. Taranagi podkreślały swoją wspaniałość wielkością i śnieżną bielą. U ich szczytów wciąż leżał śnieg, biały, zimny i delikatny. W porównaniu z tymi kolosami każde stworzenie wydawało się niczym. Arigan nie zwracając uwagi na to cudowne dzieło natury rozkazał: -Szukać go, na pewno się ukrywa gdzieś tutaj. -Wybacz mi władco, ale prawdopodobieństwo jest bardzo małe. Jest wiele gór, w których mógłby się ukryć, a każda z nich ma tysiące jaskiń... -Więc przeszukajcie je wszystkie! Jest gdzieś tu, na pewno! - żołnierze woleli się już nie stawiać, tylko od razu się rozdzielili, aby przeszukać górę. Arigna szybkim krokiem zaszedł do prywatnej jadłodajni w swojej twierdzy na ziemiach elfów. Zgłodniał jak śnieżny sęp, który przez miesiąc nie znalazł żadnego szczura. Potężny lord usiadł na brylantowym krześle w dużym owalnym pomieszczeniu, przy stole z jasnego drewna. Jedna z jego niewolnic podeszła do niego. Jej ciemne blond włosy połyskiwały w wieczornym słońcu, a skośne brązowe oczy patrzyły na niego z lekkim uwielbieniem. -Czego sobie życzysz?-zapytała nieśmiało. -Mięsa dzika – odparł stanowczo Arigna. Niewolnica oddaliła się do kuchni. Azan zastanawiał się kiedy ją uwięził. Większość jego licznych niewolników służyło mu ze strachem, ale ona jakby robiła to dla przyjemności. Gdy wróciła z talerzem pełnym surowej zwierzyny i podała do stołu Arigan zapytał ją: -Jak się nazywasz? -Katendarva, panie - odrzekła lekko speszona elfica. -Od ilu lat mi służysz? - kontynuował rozmowę lord. -Od półtora roku, Wasza Wysokość. Wcześniej nikt nie traktował mnie jak ktoś, kto ma znaczenie, jeszcze gorzej niż niewolnicę. Za to tutaj mam poczucie celu, czuję, że to co robię nie jest niczym. Służę tobie i czuję się szczęśliwa mając cel. -Ach, tak - mruknął Arigna. Tak, właśnie kogoś takiego potrzebował. Kogoś, kto nie ma żadnych uprzedzeń wobec panowania Arigny, ani bezsensownych trosk. Katendarva idealnie nadawała się na to stanowisko... -Usiądź proszę - Zachęcił Arigna. Katendarva zaskoczona usiadła na krześle naprzeciw Arigny w milczeniu. Azan zaczął jeść. - Kim byli twoi rodzice? - zapytał. -Okrutnikami - usłyszał zdecydowaną odpowiedź - Mój ojciec nazywał się Gaos, nazywany też Stalowym Kryształem. Jego pseudonim przylgnął do niego z powodu jego bogactwa i obojętności na dosłownie wszystko. Nie obchodziła go rodzina, powiększał jedynie swój dobytek. Kiedy się urodziłam, nie interesowało go to. W ogóle nie zwracał na mnie uwagi. Mieszkałam z nim i cicho siedziałam w swoim pokoju, dopóki ojciec nie dostrzegł korzyści sprzedania mnie na targu niewolników. Kupił mnie jakiś szlachcic, najwyraźniej twój urzędnik i tak się tu znalazłam. -A twoja matka?-zapytał. Katendarva odrobinę spuściła głowę, nie do końca pewna, czy powinna odpowiedzieć. -To... To nsza była królowa. Uciekła od mojego ojca, a parę miesięcy później dowiedzieliśmy się, że została naszą królową. Wzbudziło to we mnie więcej gniewu niż zdziwienia. Byłam jej córką, a ona mimo tego, że miała wszystko na wyciągnięcie ręki zapomniała o mnie - Arigana jeszcze bardziej zatkało. Lepszego materiału nie mógł znaleźć. Z gniewu na myśl o okrucieństwu rodziców zaciskała zęby, nawet nie płakała. -Choć ze mną - powiedział gdy najadł się do syta. Katendarva z ciekawością podążyła za królem. Arigan podążył w stronę twierdzy elfów. Jego niewolnica coraz bardziej się dziwiła i zastanawiała co też wielki władca chciał jej pokazać. Dwaj strażnicy przed bramą pałacową odstąpili miejsce władcy, a zdziwili się niemniej niż sama Katendarva, widząc króla prowadzącego niewolnicę do elfickiego pałacu. Gdy oboje przekroczyli próg twierdzy, weszli po schodach na piętro i przeszli korytarzem, weszli do sali-diamentu. Wcześniej Arigan za pomocą kilku magów znacznie osłabił blask sali. -To pomieszczenie służyło niegdyś twojej matce jako sala tronowa. To miejsce zawiera w sobie wiele magii, którą skoncentrowałem w jednym miejscu, Świątyni Światła. Od dziś cała ta forteca będzie twoja, ty będziesz królową elfów, lecz będziesz mi podlegać, a ja...-chwycił Katendarvę w objęcia i namiętnie pocałował, a po chwili oderwał wargi od jej ust i kontynuował: -...będę twoim mężem. Przyślę moich sługów, żeby zanieśli ci najlepsze szaty, jakie moi najlepsi krawcowie utkali. Teraz odpocznij i umyj się. Wkrótce będziesz najpiękniejszą kobietą jaka stąpała po ziemi.- Arigan puścił nową królową elfów i wyszedł. Katendarva przez chwilę jeszcze stała na środku sali. Wszystko tak nagle się potoczyło... Jeszcze niedawno jej właściciel, teraz jej mąż, ona wczoraj była niewolnicą, dziś jest królową. Usiadła na swoim nowo nabytym tronie i minęła chwila zanim wszystko do niej dotarło. Wstała i postanowiła pójść za radą swego nowego męża, czyli umyć się. Rozdział 4 - Sprzymierzeńcy Rikgin obudził się w swojej jaskini. Uradował się na myśl, że nikt go nie znalazł. Dotknął piersi, by sprawdzić czy nie zgubił Serca Mgieł. Nadal było w kieszeni przy jego piersi. Zastanowił się gdzie mógłby znaleźć kogokolwiek, kto może go wpomóc w walce. Zanim przyszła mu następna myśl tycząca się jego owej misji do głowy, przypomniał sobie słowa Daisy: nie zdradzać myśli, kontrolować emocje. Poza tym, na razie musi się skupić na tym, co ma dookoła, czyli Gwardię Mroku, która go ściga. Rikgin był realistą, więc liczył się z tym, że ta misja albo się powiedzie, albo on zginie. Po cichu zszedł z góry i zebrał suche liście i gałęzie na opał. Przy cieple zawsze łatwiej rozumiał niektóre sprawy. Tym razem kwestia była bardzo poważna. Chodziło o wyzwolenie całego narodu. Zanim cokolwiek zrobi musiał się dobrze zastanowić, tak jak poradził mu Daisa. Gdy wspiął się z powrotem na górę ułożył liście i gałęzie w stosik, a z dwóch kamieni wykrzesał iskry, które po rozdmuchaniu zmieniły się w płomień. Rikgin usiadł i wpatrzył się w ogień. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie było tam nic, a jednak... Zamknął oczy. Jego umysł powędrował do środka ognia, a tam zobaczył zwierzęta. Myszołów, królik i kojot spoglądali na Rikgina świdrującym wzrokiem, który przeszywał go jak nóż. „Tak... Przeznaczenie mną kieruje.” pomyślał Rikgin z zainspirowaniem. Dwa magiczne zdarzenia podczas dwóch dni z rzędu nie mogą być przypadkiem. Myszołów odezwał się: -Jesteś Rikgin, elf. Czuję w twoim sercu wiele mroku. Zupełnie inaczej niż kiedyś, gdy ledwie umiałeś chodzić. Rikgina zatkało. -K-kim wy jesteście? -Jesteśmy twoimi strażnikami. - rzekł kojot - Towarzyszymy twojemu duchowi od śmierci twoich rodziców. Obserwujemy cię od dawna i widzimy twoje poczynania, które sprawiają, że jesteś jednym z ostatnich wolnych elfów. Każdy z nas ma swoją przeszłość wspólną z twoją rodziną. Ja w zamian za pożywienie pilnowałem domu twojego pradziadka, a tak stałem się też strażnikiem jego rodziny. -Ja oddałem ciało twojej ciotce, gdy przymierała głodem.-powiedział królik. -Kiedy straciłeś rodziców ja cię odnalazłem i wychowałem - rzucił myszołów. Elfa naszły wspomnienia z dzieciństwa. Prawie nic nie pamiętał ze swoich dawnych lat, tylko uczucia... Ptak ściska jego ramiona i wzlatuje do swojego gniazda, karmi go różnymi roślinami i myszami, po jakimś czasie Rikgin staje się za ciężki i musi zejść, żyje samotnie, uczy się języka elfów... I tyle. Zwierzęta uciekły. Rikgin wrócił do swojego ciała. Ogień zgasł. Mężczyzna złapał się za brzuch i dyszał ciężko. Potrzebował odpoczynku. Uciął sobie drzemkę koło jeszcze ciepłych zgliszczy. Rozmyślał o strażnikach rodziny. Co go naszło, żeby zajrzeć w płomień? Jakby te zwierzęta go przywoływały. W końcu zasnął. 13:35, cze 29, 2012 (UTC)13:35, cze 29, 2012 (UTC)~~ Stał samotnie na jakiejś polance. Słońce świeciło mocno na jego twarz, a miękka trawa dawała ukojenie bosym stopom. Pojawił się wtedy inny elf. Wyglądał zupełnie jak Rikgin, a jednak czuł... Nie, był pewien, że tak naprawdę nie tylko wygląd mają wspólny. -Jestem drugą połową twojej duszy. - odezwał się. - Oddzielam się od ciebie, kiedy nie potrafisz mnie używać. Może imię „Druga połowa mojej duszy” jest trochę za długie, więc nazywaj mnie po prostu... Kgin. - Kgin wyczarował stolik z dwoma krzesłami. - Siadaj. Musimy przedyskutować jedną kwestię. - Rikgin usiadł, podobnie jak Kgin. -No więc po pierwsze – zaczęła druga połowa duszy – W tej chwili nazywasz się Ri, ponieważ obaj jesteśmy rozdzieloną duszą, a także mamy po sylabie imiona. Mimo to, pierwsza połowa duszy zawsze decyduje co zrobi ciało, a ta druga myśli to, o czym ta pierwsza połowa zapomniała, o wydarzeniach sprzed laty i informacjach z ksiąg, dlatego ja będę mówił, a ty słuchał. Ale musimy omówić obalenie Arigana. -Ostatnio wiele się dzieje, znalazłem Serce Mgieł, w ogniu odnalazłem strażników rodziny, a teraz ty... -ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! - Kgin tak wrzasnął, że aż Ri odsunął się od stołu – Później sobie pofilozofujemy, teraz sprawa najwyższej wagi. -Ale nie wrzeszczmy tak, bo jeszcze nas usłyszą i nas zobaczą w tej jaskini... -Pamiętaj, to nasz sen, nie mogą nas znaleźć w naszym własnym śnie. -No niby tak... -Więc teraz siedź cicho i słuchaj. Ty sobie wyobrażasz, że jak przeznaczenie, to je musisz samodzielnie wykonać. Zwariowałeś?! Zachowujesz się jakbyś był jakimś super-altruistą. Ale dosyć tego. Po prostu potrzebujesz pomocy! Zwłaszcza, że nie chcesz mnie używać. No i potrzebujesz broni! -Ale Daisa... -Wiem! Ale czy ty wszystko traktujesz tak dosłownie? Potęgą jest umysł, ale siłą umysłu na pewno nie pokonasz Arigny! -Chyba powinienem cię częściej używać. -Ano powinieneś, żebyś wiedział! Ale mniejsza z tym. Do kogo mógłbyś zwrócić się z pomocą? -Do kasakinów, ludzi, drowów[[|*]]* i krasnoludów. -Zgadza się. A która z nich jest najmocniejsza? -No, kasaknowie. -A kto ma najwięcej umiejętności w magii? -Eeee... Drowowie i kasakinowie. -Dokładnie. A kto wykuwa najlepsze bronie? -Drowowie i krasnoludy. -Na kogo nie możesz liczyć? -Oczywiście na ludziach nie można polegać... -Trafiłeś. No więc do kogo najlepiej się zwrócić? -Eeeeeee... No chyba do kasakinów. - Kgin załamał ręce. -Źle, źle, źle! Kto najbardziej z tych ras nie cierpi azanów? -Niby drowowie... -Kto nie pogardziłby przymierzem z człowiekiem, żeby pozbyć się całej rasy? -Drowowie. -I tu nasuwa ci się odpowiedź, którą wymawiasz od dwóch pytań! Podziemne elfy, czyli właśnie drowowie boją się powierzchni ziemi, więc kiedy azanowie wyszli na przestrzeń, ci, o których mówimy od trzech minut znienawidzili azanów i teraz traktują ich jak zdrajców! Do nich musisz się udać, bo oni są na razie jedynymi istotami, które cię wesprą w walce. -Jak to? Przecież drowowie raczej radośnie mnie nie powitają, oni są elfami mieszkającymi pod ziemią i nie znoszą elfów naziemnych. -Tak! O tym przecież rozmawiamy! Dla nich zdrajcy są gorsi niż wrogowie i dlatego cię wesprą! Najprawdopodobniej będą opierać się twoim namowom, ale musisz ich przekonać. Jeżeli pójdziesz do kasakinów, oni, mimo iż są wrogami azanów, nie staną do walki. Według nich nie ma po co wszczynać kolejnej wojny, skoro obu tym rasom dobrze się żyje i mają walczyć z odwiecznymi wrogami tylko z racji ich istnienia. Ja im nawet przyznam rację, ale potrzebujemy wsparcia, a nie próżnych gadek na ten temat. Zrozumiałeś, czy jesteś taki tępy i muszę ci wszystko tłumaczyć od początku?! - teraz Kgin był taki wściekły, że aż przerażający. - Połączmy się znowu w jedną istotę, może zrobisz z nas pożytek i zaczniesz mnie używać, bo widzę, że reszta mnie jest o wiele głupsza. -Nie wiedziałem, że skrywam w sobie taką mądrość. Ale jeszcze tylko jedno pytanie – powiedział Ri – Skąd wiesz o tym, że dusza ma dwie części i do kogo winniśmy się zwrócić w ramach pomocy? -Dużo czytaliśmy. Wstyd przyznać, ale mieszkaliśmy w lesie, więc kradliśmy książki. - Bez dalszych pytań Ri i Kgin znów połączyli się w Rikgina. 13:35, cze 29, 2012 (UTC)13:35, cze 29, 2012 (UTC)~~ Rikgin ocknął się ze swojego snu. Wydawał się sobie znacznie inteligentniejszy niż przedtem. Jego druga połowa duszy uświadomiła mu wiele spraw. A może po prostu nie używając Kgina, Ri jest bezużyteczny. A więc musi wyruszyć jak najprędzej do podziemi i odnaleźć osadę drowów. Tymczasem spojrzał na miasto elfów. Nie liczył już czasu, ale raczej to był początek jesieni. Niezwykły wzrok elfów pozwalał mu dostrzec pożółkłe lub pomarańczowe liście, a drzewa zdawały się zasypiać. Zapadł już zmrok. Rikgin zerknął na rośliny, które służyły mu do jedzenia. Będzie je musiał wziąć na drogę. Słyszał historie o elfach, które ukryły się w podziemiach, lękając się przestrzeni. Z czasem ulokowali się tam i zostali nazwani drowami czy inaczej Mrocznymi Elfami. Pokochali swoją ojczyznę niemal do szaleństwa. Dlatego elf naziemny musi bardzo uważać, odwiedzając ich, a najlepiej, by tego nigdy nie musiał robić. Rikginowi nie chciało już się spać, drzemka już to załatwiła. Teraz, skoro przypomniał sobie z dawno czytanych ksiąg, że dusza jest tak naprawdę podzielona na części, mógł używać drugiej połowy swej duszy. Jego duch akurat miał dwie części, ale u innych mógł być podzielony na więcej. Z nudów zaczął obserwować miasto. Wszyscy już schowali się w domach. Ciekawe czy któryś z elfów przyłączyłby się do Rikgina gdyby mu złożono taką propozycję. Nie warto ryzykować odsłonięcia, jeżeli ktoś chciał się do niego przystać, niech zacznie go szukać, może znajdzie. Rikgin patrząc na osadę zastanawiał się, czy wśród nich są ci, których Rikgin pamiętał z dzieciństwa. Ukrywali się tak jak on? A może uciekli? Może zginęli próbując obalić tyrana, albo przyłączyli się do niego w strachu? Nie warto się nad tym zastanawiać, jest jak jest, rozmyślania nic nie pomogą. Co się stanie, jeżeli on zginie? Jeżeli mu się nie powiedzie? Pewnie Daisa znajdzie inną istotę, która położy kres panowaniu Arigny. Może nie jest ostatnią nadzieją na wolność. Może jeszcze jest ktoś. Rikgin musi wszystko zrobić jak najlepiej, żeby mu wyszło zgrywanie bohatera ratującego świat. Postara się wykonać to wszystko, aby jak najmniej stworzeń na tym ucierpiało. Ale nie obejdzie się bez żadnych ofiar. Na pewno zginie wielu elfów, ale trzeba poświęcić kilka żyć, żeby uwolnić jeszcze więcej istot. Jeden azan, przez którego zginęło tylu i w przyszłości tylu następnych... Świat jest cały pokręcony. To nie jest normalne, że ci którzy przysłużyli się światu zginęli w męczarniach, a wielu przestępców żyje w luksusie. Jego matka, ojciec i cała rodzina nie żyje. Nie ma już nikogo, kogo mógł prawdziwie kochać. Na razie, pocieszyła go druga połowa duszy. „Może odnajdę jeszcze swoją miłość, lecz teraz muszę się skupić na zadaniu pomijając wszystko inne.”, myślał Rikgin. Lecz kiedy się zastanowił, nie mógł uwierzyć, że pomyślał o czymś takim. Rozdział 5 – Krótka podróż Rikgin wypchał sobie kieszenie roślinami i opuścił swoje tymczasowe schronienie. Trzeba czym prędzej udać się na zachód, gdzie drowowie się osiedlili. Na szczęście niewielu azanów wiedziało o istnieniu drowów, a jeszcze lepiej, że Arigan też nie wiedział. Droga nie była tak długa, ale postojów nie mogło być za dużo, by mógł tam się dostać przed zapadnięciem nocy. Ale czuł, że jeżeli nie pójdzie tam natychmiast, coś może pójść nie tak. Zeskoczył z ostatniej półki skalnej. Wielki zapał obudzili w nim strażnicy rodziny. Podczas jednego z postojów, będzie musiał znów odwiedzić zwierzęta w ogniu. Nie znał zbyt dobrze historii swojej rodziny, a dzięki strażnikom będzie być może mógł ją poznać. Wszedł do lasu. Prawdopodobnie nikt go tam nie zobaczy, ale lepiej mieć się na baczności. Starał się jak najlepiej ukryć swe myśli przed wrogiem, który bardzo dobrze wykrywał jego obecność. Rikgin już kilka razy się o tym przekonał. W lesie nie było żadnych śladów czyjejś obecności. Był ranek, a elf miał przed sobą cały dzień podróży. Zaczął się wsłuchiwać w świergoty niektórych ptaków, które patrzyły na Rikgina z ciekawością. Rikgin przystanął i skupił się. Trudna formułka zaklęcia rozmowy między istotami była dość długa. Ale w końcu ją sobie przypomniał: -Słońce radości, serce gniewu, władca zieleni, oni wszyscy są jednym. Ptak cienia, gepard światła i śnieżny sęp to jedna osoba. Cały świat jest jednym. - zaklęcie podziałało. Rikgin mógł teraz rozmawiać z wszystkimi zwierzętami i istotami. Teraz te ptaki i elf rozmawiały jednym językiem, który jednak tutaj przetłumaczę. -Widzę, że ciekawi was gdzie wyruszam. - stwierdził Rikgin. Oczywiste było, że te zwierzęta wiedzą, że Rikgin się gdzieś wybiera. -Szukasz własnej zguby, nas to nie interesuje – odrzekł kruk. Rikgin domyślił się z łatwością, że ptak kłamał w ostatnim zdaniu. -Czemu więc tak na mnie dziwnie patrzycie? Mam w sobie coś ciekawego? Zerkacie na mnie jak na szaleńca. -Jesteś szaleńcem, skoro chcesz się przeciwstawić wielkiemu lordowi azańskiemu. - rzucił gawron. Rikgin uniósł jedną brew. -Ach tak? A wy się zachowujecie jak jego sługusy. - odrzekł niczym nie zrażony mężczyzna. Wróbel się bardzo obruszył. -Ptaki nigdy nie są niczyimi sługami, ignorancie. - zapewnił. -Każdy buntownik w końcu zostaje złapany i wysłany do obozów pracy, zostaje służbą policyjną, albo skazany na śmierć. - dodał gil. -Tak, każdy oprócz mnie. - odparł Rikgin z dumą. Nagle zebrało mu się na dokuczliwe żarty. -Kiedyś i tak los cię dopadnie. Wkrótce staniesz w obliczu prawa, jak inni. - powiedział kruk i razem z pozostałymi odleciał. -Myślisz, że ci uwierzę? - krzyknął za odlatującym ptaszyskiem. Chociaż rzeczywiście trochę uwierzył. Ptaki to jedne z najmądrzejszych widocznych istot. Nie były jasnowidzami, ale za to wielkimi mędrcami. Potrafiły poznać przyszłość jedynie z zachowania. Ale Rikgin pocieszył się jedną myślą: nie wiedzieli o jednym – Sercu Mgieł. Może to dobrze, pokaże tym ptaszyskom, że nie wszystko wiedzą. Zwolnił czar. Złapał się za pierś i przyklęknął. Bardzo mu było duszno po tym wyczerpującym zaklęciu. Ale nie mógł sobie pozwolić na odpoczynek. Każda sekunda mu była potrzebna. Zła jest wszelka chwila, w której ktoś cierpi. Podniósł się i nie zważając na wszystko co czuł ruszył chwiejnym krokiem przed siebie. Po godzinie dotarł do jakiejś wioski. Domy były owalne, a z dziurek w spiczastych drewnianych dachach okrytych słomą wylatywał dym. Można by było z przekonaniem pomyśleć, że osada była zamieszkana, ale była dziwnie cicha. Nawet mimo idealnego słuchu, Rikgin słyszał tylko trzaskanie ognia. W pewnym momencie ujrzał wstrząsający widok: domy w oddali stały w płomieniach. Rikgin widział już wiele razy podobne widoki. Zajrzał do środka domów, które się nie paliły, lecz nikogo nie znalazł. Elf szybko przetrząsnął wszystkie domostwa. Jeżeli ktoś przeżył tą destrukcję, Rikgin nie zostawi go na pastwę losu. Nie znalazł nikogo. „Nikt nie przeżył” myślał ze smutkiem. Ale jego smutek ustąpił gniwowi. Mimo że spalone wioski nie były dla niego najnowszym widokiem, teraz poczuł się odpowiedzialny za to co się tu stało. Podąża za zakończeniem żywota prześladowcy elfów, a właśnie natknął się na wynik jego okrutnych żądów. Stopniowo przyspieszał kroku, aż zaczął biec najszybciej jak mógł. Przestał się oszczędzać. Przyjął do siebie to, co mówił mu Daisa, ale nie miał zamiaru pozostawić wszystkiego przeznaczeniu. To on będzie bohaterem, jeżeli zdoła dokonać tego, co próbowało już wielu. Urodził się, by to zrobić, więc zrobi to, lub zginie. Rikgin biegnąc przed siebie, rozmyślał nad wszystkim, co w przyszłości go spotka. O ile uda mu się wypełnić zadanie, będzie o wiele sławniejszy wśród azanów. Jeżeli uda mu się pozbyć tej energii, prędzej czy później ktoś zabije Arigana. Może elf, może Kasakin, a może też nawet któryś z azanów. A jeżeli polegnie? I tak zawsze znajdzie się ktoś godzien pokonania tyrana. Taki już porządek świata: jeżeli coś trwa póki ktoś tego ktoś nie skończy, taka osoba się znajdzie – prędzej czy później. Biegł bardzo szybko, lecz nie wiedział gdzie się zatrzymać. To go niepokoiło, ale nie wiedział, czy powinien przywoływać Daisę. Tak naprawdę trochę się przy nim krępował: smok był duchem, bardzo groźnym duchem, a nawet to, że działał dla dobra elfów, sprawiało, że każdy kto by mu spojrzał w oczy by się go przestraszył. Lecz nagle mężczyzna zaczął odczuwać, że powinien się zatrzymać. Zrobił to i zobaczył, że znajduje się w ciemnej puszczy. Spodziewał się, że to energia drowów, która dociera do jego nerwów kazała mu przestać biec. Wciąż jednak nie był pewien, czy to tu. Ale zaczęły się pojawiać omeny: liczne zwierzęta zaczęły mu zastawiać drogę, ptaki patrzyły mu się w oczy i zdawało się, że chciały mu powiedzieć, żeby nie szedł dalej. Rikgin ucieszył się, że miał przynajmniej pewność, iż to tutaj powinien się zatrzymać. Był też poniekąd podekscytowany, myśląc, że być może wreszcie zobaczy drowów. Wiedział, że nie zostanie przyjęty z miłością, lecz Daisa powiedział, że przeznaczenie pokieruje jego losem, a więc stanie się, co ma się stać. Lecz Rikgina zaczęło niepokoić, że nie dzieje się nic. A jeśli popełnił błąd przychodząc tutaj? A jeśli powinien udać się do kogoś innego? W końcu pojawił się kolejny znak: Rikgin zobaczył magicznego ptaka szybującego nad jego głową – Złotego Jastrzębia. Elf uruchomił drugą połowę swojego imienia, która przypomniała mu, że tego ptaka widuje się bardzo rzadko, a jego widok przynosi szczęście. Podekscytowało go to bardzo, mimo że wciąż nie do końca wiedział co robić. Choć nie zastanawiał się długo. Złoty Jastrząb zaskrzeczał i runął dziobem w dół na Rikgina. Ten instynktownie się odsunął, a dziób ptaka wbił się w ziemię. Elf nie drgnął ani trochę, aż zobaczył, że w miejscu w którym wbił się dziób jastrzębia rozszerzyła się wielka dziura, która była wejściem do tunelu. Złoty ptak zaskrzeczał ponownie, uniósł się w powietrze i zanurkował w głąb tunelu. Wszystkie myśli elfa wrzeszczały na niego: NA CO JESZCZE CZEKASZ??!! JAZDA DO ŚRODKA ZA TYM PTAKIEM!!! Co też elf zobowiązany był zrobić. A więc ten ptak był strażnikiem i jednocześnie kluczem do królestwa drowów. Tak więc oto nabrał pewności co do swojego przeznaczenia. Przestał się bać tego, czy mu się uda, czy też nie. Szedł przed siebie z pełną świadomością tego, co go czeka nie dbając o to, jak to wszystko dalej się potoczy. Ponadto Rikgin stwierdził, że charakterystyczna dla niego cecha to analiza dosłownie każdego zdarzenia. To pomogło mu przez te minione wieki przetrwać i pozbyć się strachu. Na ścianach tunelu porozwieszane były pochodnie, więc nietrudno było podążać przed siebie. Rikgin nigdy nie okazywał zmęczenia. To dziwne jak na bezdomną sierotę, ale ten elf nie zaliczał się do zwykłych elfów. Czy ktokolwiek prócz niego mógłby znieść przez ponad czterysta lat ukrywanie się i uciekanie bez żadnej skazy na umyśle? Nie, na pewno nie żaden elf. Taki los wzbudzał w każdym rezygnację: w nim pojawiał się gniew i współczucie. Dziwne zestawienie, ale to były dwie główne cechy elfa, który bez żadnej w chwili obecnej emocji maszerował do miejsca przeznaczenia. Starał się wyzbyć przywiązań i nie okazywać emocji dla swojego życia – wówczas by się poddał. Dlatego był nietypowo zrównoważony jak na bezdomnego. W końcu dotarł do tego, do czego dążył: wielkich wrót, za którymi leżała stolica drowów. Odczuł podniecenie tym, że za chwilę będzie mógł zobaczyć rasę drowów, którzy jako że bardzo rzadko wychodzą na powierzchnię nie zostali dotychczas zauważeni przez wiele par oczu. Tak więc oto chwila prawdy: przyjmą jego prośbę o pomoc, odrzucą ją, albo nawet zabiją. Bez dłuższego wahania otworzył drzwi. ** Czyt. Drołowie. (przyp. tłum.) COPYRIGHT BY MICHAŁ RAIN (wybaczcie, Admini, ale muszę jakoś to zabezpieczyć prawami autorskimi) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach